


Nothing is ever just a conversation with you

by katie_delaney



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Jaskier is in over his head. Again.Threesome smut. Little bit of sweetness at the end.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerburg/Jaskier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	Nothing is ever just a conversation with you

They were enjoying a lazy Sunday morning in the Inn. Jaskier hadn’t opened the curtains yet. Geralt was lying in the tub in the middle of the room, soaking off the previous day’s adventures.

Jaskier took another pale of water that was warming on the fire and poured it into the bath. Geralt sighed appreciatively sunk deeper into the water.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked.

“Hm?” Geralt didn’t open his eyes.

“Have you ever been with a man?”

Geralt lips twitched upwards in amusement. His eyes still closed.

“I’d break you in half,” he said.

Deep laughter rang out from the other side of the room and Jaskier jumped out of his skin. He stumbled backwards as Yennefer pushed herself up on her arm in Geralt’s bed, completely naked.

“Wh…that’s not what I meant!” Jaskier flushed crimson and stared at Yennefer with his mouth agape. “When did you get here? Geralt? When did she get here?”

Geralt smirked.

“I’ve been here all night,” Yennefer drawled. “You observant little creature. Didn’t you wonder why he was in such a good mood?”

“How did you get in?”

She blinked at him with her dark lined eyes.

“Through the door. You idiot. How do you think?”

“You’re a heavy sleeper,” Geralt said.

“A very heavy sleeper.” Yennefer smirked at him.

“Alright. Alright. Too much information.” Jaskier put his hand up to Yennefer’s naked form and turned away.

She sprung up from the bad.

“What’s the matter?” she purred. “I thought you were meant to be a lady’s man, bard?”

She strolled, naked, across the room and put her hands round Jaskier’s neck. Her dark hair fell on her white skin, curling on her shoulders and her breasts. Jaskier felt his heart in his throat. His pulse thudding in his ears. Yennefer was equal parts terrifying as she was attractive. He could feel the power pulsating from her before she’d even touched him. 

“That is what I’ve heard,” Geralt said.

Jaskier looked at Geralt desperately. Even going so far as to mouth the words ‘help me’ across the room when Yennefer started nibbling on his neck. Geralt just grinned back at him.

“What do you think, Geralt?” Yennefer asked. “I bet he has a very pretty little arsehole.”

Jaskier grasped behind him for the door handle. Yennefer clicked her fingers and the door locked behind him.

Jaskier swore.

“I’m sure he does,” Geralt said.

Jaskier wondered if he was ever going to stop feeling in over his head following this Witcher around. He wasn’t intending to…give himself to Geralt. He was just curious. Of course the man was attractive, but again, just like Yennefer, he was just as terrifying as he was attractive. He didn’t doubt Geralt’s claim that he’d break him in half. If not bloody kill him.

Yennefer took Jaskier’s chin between her fingers and forced him to look at her. He stared into her beautiful purple eyes, terrified.

“Trying to seduce a Witcher. That’s very brave.”

“I wasn’t…” Jaskier trailed off as she matter-of-factly undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor. “I was just asking! Men talk about their love lives too you know.”

“No, they don’t,” Geralt said.

“Well maybe he doesn’t. I was just trying to engage him in some conversation, I didn’t mean—”

Yennefer put her finger to his lips.

“Shh.” She ripped open his shirt and tossed it to join his trousers on the floor.

He stared at her in horror.

“I’m horny, bard. Do you know how to satisfy a woman?”

“Yes, mostly, I think?” he stuttered.

“Strong answer,” Geralt said from the tub.

Jaskier glared at him and Yennefer laughed.

“Have you ever fucked a queen?”

He shook his head.

“A princess?”

He nodded.

“Someone else’s wife?”

He nodded.

“How about a powerful mage?”

He shook his head.

“Will you write a song about me, bard? Make me as famous as Geralt?” she asked, backing him up against the wall.

“If…if you like?”

“The mage who shagged me?” she drawled. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something better.

She kissed him and Jaskier’s froze. She grabbed his cock and he yelped and pulled his head back.

“Are you going to kill me for this?” Jaskier asked Geralt.

Geralt took a gulp of his ale he had balanced on the side of the bath.

“Not at all. She’s not my property, you know.”

“You’re both completely mad.”

“It has been said before,” Yennefer said pensively, her eyes glinting at Jaskier. She kissed him again, hard and passionate, exactly how Jaskier knew she would.

“You can touch me, you know.”

Jaskier put his hand tentatively on her waist, still giving Geralt an occasional glance to make sure he wasn’t about to grab his sword and throw it at him from across the room. Of course he knew how to touch a woman, how to please one. He just wasn’t entirely sure Yennefer counted as human, let alone a woman. He could really use a stiff drink. He ran his hand up to her breasts as they kissed, caught her nipple inbetween his thumb and fore finger and she moaned. Maybe she was just a normal woman. He put his other hand to her arse and pulled her up against him, his hands flying over her soft white skin now he’d had her permission. She pumped his cock hard then dropped to her knees. He stared at her.

She gave him a mischievous grin. 

Jaskier yelped as ropes sprouted from the walls, curling round his wrists and ankles and holding him tight against the wall.

“He’s just so...breakable.” Yennefer grinned.

Jaskier gulped.

“Don’t break him,” Geralt said.

“Why?” Yennefer knelt down on the floor in front of Jaskier and looking up at him pensively.

Jaskier had never been so afraid to have a woman so close to his dick.

“I need him,” Geralt said

Yennefer turned to look at Geralt.

“Are you finally admitting he’s your friend?”

Geralt sipped on his ale.

“He runs good baths.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Mmm.” Yennefer looked back up at Jaskier with big eyes. “This isn’t a bad size, you know, considering you’re so little and skinny.”

She slid her lips down his cock without warning and Jaskier yelped. Geralt chuckled.

Yennefer grabbed hold of his thighs and bobbed her head up and down, all the time keeping that terrifying stare locked with his. He’d never been so aroused and petrified at the same time. He was completely oblivious that one might be feeding off the other.

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier closed his eyes and she started playing with his balls, still moving her hot mouth on him in fast swoops of her neck. “Oh that’s so good. Ah...”

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I really thought you’d be more eloquent, bard.”

He gasped as another rope crawled out of the wall and wrapped round his neck. She went back to sucking him off, hard and fast, and Jaskier almost forgot about the rope until it started to tighten.

His eyes flew open and he looked down, she wasn’t looking at him anymore, she was looking straight ahead as she sucked away at his stamina.

He looked over to Geralt. He had a small smile. The water was rippling. The bastard was stroking his dick. Jaskier went to swear at him but the rope tightened again, taking his breath away. He struggled to get the air in, squirmed in the bonds, all the time more blood seemed to rush to his cock, his body screaming for release. The world was starting to go black, he was on the edge, when all at once the ropes vanished.

He crumpled to his knees, bringing himself face to face with Yennefer. He’d barely panted his breath back when she lay down on her back and opened her legs.

“Please me.”

Jaskier stared at her legs open before him, at the smooth skin of her legs with just a single strip of short dark hair leading in between her thighs. His mouth went dry and he scrambled forward on his hands and knees. This he knew how to do.

He latched his lips onto her clit, sucking and nibbling, her soft hair tickling the top of his nose. She sighed out and stroked the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. He pleased her the best way he knew how, sliding two fingers inside her. He groaned at the feel of her, velvet and slick, already so wet. He moved his fingers faster, delighting in her moans as he did.

“Yes bard, yes ah... You are a womaniser. Its all true!” She laughed loudly then moaned again. “Geralt. Don’t you want to come and see if I was right about his pretty arsehole?”

Jaskier wasn’t worried. Geralt looked settled in his bath.

He heard a splash and felt the floor shake at Geralt’s heavy footsteps. Fuck. He was worried.

“Hey!” Yennefer slapped Jaskier on the head lightly. “Don’t just stop!”

Jaskier realised he’d stilled his fingers. He got back to work before Yennefer did something terrible to him.

Jaskier knew he was already in a vulnerable position, on his hands and needs in between Yennefer’s legs.

Geralt put his flat palm on the small of Jaskier’s back. It nearly spanned his whole waist.

“Don’t distract him too much.” Yennefer laughed.

The Witcher’s thumbs were slick as he ran them in between Jaskier’s cheeks. Jaskier whimpered in between Yennefer’s legs.

She laughed again.

“Aw poor pet. Don’t worry sweetheart. He’s very gentle.”

Geralt let out a derisive noise behind him and Jaskier swore again. His cock still throbbed painfully between his legs, the scent of Yennefer, the promise of the tight heat around his fingers.

The Witcher pushed one slick finger inside him and Jaskier wailed into Yennefer’s legs. Geralt began to stroke Jaskier’s cock, his hands enormous and all encompassing. He melted in between Yennefer’s legs. She laughed and stroked the back of his head.

“You just keep your head there sweetheart.”

“Fuck. I’m gonna fucking come. Stop!” Jaskier gasped. Geralt’s finger pushed on his prostate.

Yennefer smiled and whispered something under her breath.

“There. For free. You’d pay heavily for that if I was charging you.”

“W-“

Gerlat moved his hands faster, Jaskier gasped, ready for the explosion but...he didn’t. The pleasure just kept building with no foreseeable end.

“You’re very welcome,” Yennefer drawled.

“Fuck. Oh fuck that’s...” Jaskier gasped. “Oh hell.” He dropped his head back down in between her legs.

Geralt slid another finger inside him and Jaskier grabbed hold of Yennefer’s thighs.

“Oh fuck.”

“Is he tight?”

“Mmm. Very.”

“I want to see. Stay there,” She told Jaskier as she crawled from underneath him and round behind him.

“Oh it is delicious.” She grabbed Jaskier’s are cheek. “How’s that feeling?”

Jaskier jumped.

“Good... Big...”

Geralt chuckled.

“You’re the one that wanted to get fucked by a Witcher.”

“I...that’s not what I said. I was making conversation!”

“Nothings ever just conversation with you,” Geralt said.

He pushed his fingers hard on Jaskier’s prostate.

“Oh god _yes_.”

Geralt hmmed and did it again.

“Yes!”

“I think he’s ready,” Yennefer said. “Come on. I want to see how he squeals when you stretch him.”

Jaskier whimpered against the floorboard as Geralt took his fingers out.

He felt Geralt’s cock against his entrance and swore. It felt thick and hard. Geralt put his hand back on the small of Jaskier’s back. Steadying him.

“Distract him,” Geralt said.

Yennefer slid inbetween Jaskier’s legs and took his cock in her mouth again.

Jaskier moaned loud and Geralt pushed forward. He yelled out and Geralt grunted, took hold of Jaskier’s hips and pushed forward harder. Stars burst in Jaskier’s eyes, pleasure and pain ripped through him, the heat of Yennefer’s mouth the only thing keeping him grounded.

Geralt started to move.

“Ohhh...” Jaskier heard the moan come out of his mouth, low and grating. His finger nails dug into the floorboards, scrapped down them.

He was well aware he hadn’t felt the Witcher’s balls slap against him yet. It didn’t bode well.

He started poured more oil over Jaskier’s arse and pushed again.

“Fuck!”

“Nearly there, bard. Think you can take it?”

Jaskier whimpered on the floor.

“Yes. Yes. Please.”

“Hm.”

Geralt pushed forward hard and Jaskier screamed, the stars threatening again. He was split in half. He was sure of it. If being split in half could ever feel this good.

Geralt grunted behind him.

“How do you get yourself into these situations?” Yennefer had moved underneath him and was purring in his ear again. She moved further, pushing his head in between her breasts.

Jaskier groaned as Geralt started to move again, he’d hope he might start to get used to it, like he had when he’d first been with a man, but there was no chance. Every thrust of Geralt’s hips made him cry out and grab out at whatever part of Yennefer was closest.

He was just getting so that every thrust didn’t make him see stars when Yennefer grew impatient.

“Now boys, a girl could feel left out. Jaskier, fuck me.”

Jaskier took a deep breath and tried to move his arms. His limbs felt heavy and weak. Yennefer did most of the work for him, wrapping her legs up around his waist. She giggled as Geralt pulled her closer to them both, leaning over and giving her foot a chaste kiss.

Jaskier managed to guide himself inside her, groaning as he did, submerged by another wave of pleasure.

“Fucking hell.”

“Mmm Bard that’s good.”

Geralt did the work for him, moving their hips together. Yennefer grabbed at his back and his hair, her nails scraping and clutching as they moved together. Jaskier moaned into Yennefer’s neck as Geralt continued to fuck him, slow, but steady and hard.

“So good,” he whimpered, “so fucking good.”

Yennefer ran her hand down the back of Jaskier’s neck.

“Mmm. Why do you think I keep coming back?” Yennefer said.

Geralt gave a particularly hard thrust and Jaskier yelped. Yennefer laughed in his ear.

“I want more,” she declared, slapping Jaskier on the leg.

“There’s a surprise,” Geralt drawled.

“Fuck off. Get on the floor, Geralt.”

Jaskier nearly collapsed on top of her as he Geralt pulled away.

“You still with us, pet?” she asked Jaskier.

“Mostly,” Jaskier mumbled into her breasts.

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Well, don’t fall asleep just yet, I’ve still got use of you.”

He pulled his head up and raised his eyebrows.

“Get off a minute.” She pushed him aside and crawled across the wooden floor on her hands and knees towards Geralt. Geralt lay on his back, hands behind his head, dick bobbing and erect. Jaskier stared at the size of it. He surely couldn’t have had that inside him.

“Do you want to suck it?” Yennefer whispered in his ear.

Jaskier didn’t think he’d wanted anything so much in his entire life. Geralt nodded his permission and Jaskier crawled in between the Witcher’s legs. He ran his tongue up Geralt’s cock, keeping his eyes down, still far too embarrassed to look at him. He took the tip of his cock between his lips and slid them down. Geralt grunted, his big hands taking a handful of his hair and guided him up and down.

“I feel like you’ve done that before you little slag.” Yennefer said, running her nails down Jaskier’s thigh.

He squirmed, trying not to gag as Geralt pulled him further down, hitting the back of his throat with his ridiculously large cock. He should have guessed. Ridiculous like the rest of him.

“Okay. My turn Bard.”

Jaskier whipped his head back immediately.

Geralt laughed.

“You don’t have to be so scared of her you know.”

“I really think I do. I’ve seen what she can do.”

Yennefer smirked at him and crawled on top of Geralt, slowly lowering herself onto his cock and groaning.

“It’s just _so_ good,” she sighed and started to rock back and forth.

Geralt groaned, staring up at her with those serious eyes. For the second time that morning Jaskier felt like bolting and leaving them to it.

“Okay, Bard. Come here.”

He crawled across the floor to her, not sure what it was she wanted.

She leant forward over Geralt.

“Fuck me.”

Jaskier looked perplexed. She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

“Must I spell everything out for you? Put it in my arse, you idiot.”

Geralt chuckled underneath her. Jaskier scrambled behind her reaching for the oil.

“Gosh it takes you a while to catch on,” she teased him as he slicked up his cock and his fingers. She shrieked as Jaskier pushed a finger into her arse hole.

“Yes!” she shrieked.

Jaskier’s chest was heaving, wondering if he’d ever been so turned on in all his life.

Jennifer started to rock back and forth again and Jaskier could feel Geralt’s cock moving inside her. His cock throbbed.

“Come on then.”

She leant forward over Geralt again.

Jaskier knelt in between her legs and took a deep breath before pushing a few inches inside her.

“Yessss. Oh god yes. Put it in Jaskier. All the way.”

Jaskier didn’t dare disagree with her. He held her hips and pushed, groaning at the tight heat that engulfed him.

“YES! Fuck me, fuck me, Jaskier, come on.”

He held on to her hips and moved slowly. Geralt groaned, apparently enjoying the sensation on his cock.

“Faster!”

Jaskier held on tighter and moved faster, whimpering at the feel of her contracting and relaxing around his cock.

“Ah, yes, yes! Fuck, boys you’re gonna make me come.”

She screamed one last time, loud, and all the glass in the room shattered.

She panted her breath back, an enormous grin on her face and she raked her long hair back out of her eyes.

She laughed softly, smirking to herself before she pulled herself away from them. She collapsed on her back.

“Sorry about the glass. That’s not happened for a while.”

“I’m offended,” Geralt muttered.

She laughed, musical and carefree. She looked between the two of them and bit her lip.

“Who’s going first?”

For once Geralt made the first assertive move. He beckoned Jaskier over to him. Jaskier nervously complied, letting Geralt pull him astride him.

“Ready?”

“More oil?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt nodded and up ended the bottle over his cock.

Jaskier breathed out slowly before lowering himself onto Geralt.

He groaned, trying to resist the urge to plunge himself down on the Witcher’s cock. He wanted to feel full, full of the Witcher’s ridiculous cock, whilst he stared him out with those ice-cold eyes. He pushed down a few inches and moaned loud. All he got from Geralt was a grunt. His face barely moved.

Jaskier put his hands on Geralt’s firm chest and pushed down, letting Geralt take his weight.

“Oh fuck. Oh hell.” He could feel himself flushing, panting, but he needed more.

“Ah!” he yelled as he took the final inch, earning himself a small smirk from Geralt.

“Breathe,” Yennefer ran her hand up his back. He felt his body relax, tingling with her magic.

“Now ride me.”

The words were so curt Jaskier thought if wasn’t for the spell he’d have come all over his chest. He began to move, moaning with every thrust of his hips, every brush against his prostate.

Yennefer stroked his hair.

“You look good riding his cock. A perfect travelling companion.”

“Don’t give him ideas,” Geralt muttered.

Jaskier ignored him, his body was finally beginning to relax so he began to ride him properly, letting all his weight drop on Geralt’s cock.

“God. Oh god that’s good,” he moaned as he rocked back and forth, his hand pumping on his cock. His body began to shake. Yennefer whispered an unfamiliar word in his ear and the spell released. Jaskier yelled as he came all over the Witcher’s chest. He rode out ever shockwave, shuddering through what he was sure was one of the best orgasms of his life.

He came round to searing pain in his arse and the Witcher glaring at him for the mess he’d made of his chest.

“Sorry!”

He eased himself off Geralt’s cock and felt lightheaded. He steadied himself with a hand on the floor board.

“Get on your knees.”

Jaskier was sure he shrank as the Witcher stood over him, tall and powerful. He grabbed Jaskier’s head and pulled it back.

“Open your mouth,” he grunted.

Jaskier parted his lips wide, staring up at the Witcher, wanting to see every expression that passed over his face. As it was the Witcher just sighed out hard and closed his eyes as he came in hot long threads over Jaskier’s eager lips.

He smirked when he opened his eyes and wiped a droplet of the shimmering white liquid from the corner of Jaskier’s mouth. Geralt turned and walked back to the bath, wiped his chest with a rag then leant on the side and drained the rest of his ale.

He looked at the clock.

“Aren’t you meant to be in court, Yen?”

“Fuck!”

Yennefer jumped up from where she’d been sprawled happily on a rug. She held out her arms. Her clothes flew across the room and onto her. She checked her hair in the mirror, drew a portal in front of her then stepped through and vanished without a word.

Geralt didn’t seem surprised by this.

He looked at Jaskier, still kneeling on the floor with a bemused expression on his face.

“Come on, bard, my baths gone cold.”

Jaskier scrambled to his feet, pulled his clothes back on and wiped his face. He picked up and empty jug and went to leave to get fresh water.

Geralt caught his arm as he did and whirled him round to face him. Jaskier tensed, sure he was about to get a fist in the face for daring to touch Yennefer. Instead Geralt pulled Jaskier up against him and kissed him hard. Jaskier tried not to groan at being flush against the Witcher’s hard body. Being fucked was one thing, having his lips against his and the Witcher’s stubble brush against his smooth cheek was quite another.

Geralt pushed some coins into Jaskier’s hand.

“Get me another ale too,” he said as he released Jaskier.

Jaskier nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Geralt laughed.

“Is that what it takes to shut you up, bard?”

Jaskier just gave him a small smile and slipped out the door with his jug and coins.


End file.
